Diaries
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: Diaries are windows into people's minds and their true thoughts. When they fall into other's hands, chaos can insue due to what's written inside. Personal thoughts are out in the open. Current diaries: Yashamaru's, Itachi's. R&R who's diary you want next!
1. Yashamaru's Diary

**Yashamaru's Diary**

I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This is strictly a fanfic, and, therefore, probably not anywhere near the truth. But then again, you never know… ;-P Cassi L-W

Gaara was riffling through things that had been cluttering one of the rooms in his house. He stacked a few papers that were thrown on the floor, and then he saw an old, fairly damaged book. Wiping some of the dust off the brownish orange cover, he looked for a title. Finding none, he opened the book and read the first page, which said: Property of Yashamaru. _Yashamaru's diary?_ He thought. He flipped through the pages, stopping to read a random page of the diary.

Today elder sister told me the good news. She is to give birth to a third child. It hurts, seeing elder sister so happy with Lord Kazakage. It seems like only yesterday we were young and pledging to each other that we would be together forever. Sometimes I wonder if she ever realized the extent of what I meant when we were promising each other this…

Gaara flipped ahead a few more pages, to read another entry.

Elder sister told me today that Lord Kazakage plans on implanting the Shukaku inside the unborn child. She is distraught about this, and all day I have been trying to comfort her. I feel as close to her now as I've ever felt. I want to hurt the Kazakage for putting her through this Hell, but, of course, I cannot.

Gaara was still not sure what to make of the book he held in his hands. Part of him wanted to destroy it, but part of it wanted to keep it. He paged through the diary some more.

Today is a dark day, and I fear that I will never be whole again. Elder sister died today after giving birth to the demon child. She told me before she died that she wanted the demon to be called Gaara. She wanted it to survive by loving only itself, and she hoped that it would be a reminder that she died hating and cursing the world. She wants it to fight for itself, and I think she wants it to be the downfall of the village.

I shall miss you very deeply, Karura. It is a pity that you went like this, but it is more of a pity that you never realized how much I cared for you.

I still remember how you used to tell me not to call you elder sister, because you were only my elder by three minutes. I will miss the old days when we were children.

Gaara's heart ached as he read Yashamaru's hatred for the future him. _Yashamaru thought of me as nothing more than a demon,_ He thought. He let the book fall to the ground, where it opened to another entry. Gaara crouched down to close the diary, when the entry caught his eye.

Gaara has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. I think Lord Kazakage is thinking of disposing of him soon. Just today Gaara attacked some of the other children. The loneliness must be crushing. I've never seen anyone express anything towards him except fear.

Elder sister, sometimes I wonder if you were right to have been cursing the child. Though he cannot control himself very well, and he can seem intimidating, he does have a softer side. He seems very confused. He asked me what it meant to hurt today, and I couldn't explain it to him very well.

He also asked what it love meant, and I couldn't explain that either.

Gaara stared at the diary for a few seconds, confused. He paged ahead, to notice that there was only one entry after that one. He sat down on the cluttered ground to read the last entry.

My previous entry was correct; Lord Kazakage wants me to try to kill Gaara. I accepted. Though my feelings for him are mixed, I know that I will die, even if I do not bring him into the afterlife with me.

Elder sister Karura, I shall soon be reunited with you.

Gaara stared at the last sentence for several seconds before standing back up. Then he walked to his closet, where he pushed aside several of the things that had been lying on the ground of the closet. He took out a box with a lock on the front. Reaching under the bottom of the box, he removed a key and unlocked the box. He then proceeded to put the diary that had once belonged to Yashamaru next to a stuffed bear that resided in the box. He looked tenderly at the items resting inside the box before closing and locking it again.

(I just noticed there's an amazing little button down there... You should click it... I'm desprite for feedback!!!)


	2. Property of Yashamaru Part 1

**Property of Yashamaru**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto characters, Suna, or anything you may recognize. I do, however, own a Suna AND a Konaha headband.

This has gotten so long that there's now going to be 2 parts… Well, ENJOY!!!

**Part 1:**

Gaara was sitting alone, like he normally did, around midnight one night. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do. Suddenly he had an idea. He would read Yashamaru's diary, which he had put in the small wooden box in his closet. The young Kazakage unlocked the box and pulled out the diary. He opened to the first page, which said: Property of Yashamaru. He then flipped to the next page, and started reading what the diary said.

Kankuro's growing so much, today he learned to walk. Watching elder sister with her kids is bitter-sweet though. I miss the days when we were young, and mother thought it was just a phase. Elder sister was forcibly persuaded, but I still have lingering feelings for her, though I dare not speak up about them, as she acts as if it was bad, and I know it hurts her. But I still am happy for her and her children.

Temari, too, has grown. She's nearly four now. She already runs around the house counting and spelling. She'll be starting school soon. To this day, Elder sister denies that there is even the remotest possibility that Temari could be mine. Every time I try to talk to her about it, Elder sister lays her hand on her heart and says, "Oh, Yashamaru, please don't drag up that past". I wish we could talk about that, but though I like to reveal in those memories, they hurt Elder sister terribly.

Mother's anniversary of her death was today. I accompanied Elder sister to mother's grave. Elder sister brought flowers, but I brought nothing. I did not ever like mother. She always stared daggers at me, and she always yelled about the 'terrible things' that I 'made' my sister do, though Elder sister almost always stood up for me, saying I forced her to do nothing. We had loved each other. But mother had to ruin that also. When Lord Kazakage had expressed interest in Elder sister, mother had approved immediately, wanting to do anything to keep Elder sister from 'him' or 'that monster' or whatever she was calling me at the time. She had never regarded our love as anything more than a fling. But Elder sister had been favored by mother, so, naturally, she wanted to go and pay her respects.

Temari turned four today. I swear, she is the cutest thing ever. Her smile lights up the room. She also looks like Elder sister when she has her hair down. I think that's why Elder sister usually has Temari's hair up, because she looks so much like her. Someday, when she's grown, the boys will be all over her. I know her beauty will not deteriorate; after all, Elder sister's appearance has never been lost.

Elder sister is talking about having another child. I've calmly cautioned her, but at the time approved the thought. She laughed and said I was so strange it made her laugh. I only smiled as she picked fun at me. It's the first genuine laugher I've heard her utter in quite a while.

Elder sister and my birthday was today. We celebrated together. Today elder sister also told me the good news. She is to give birth to a third child. It hurts, seeing elder sister so happy with Lord Kazakage. It seems like only yesterday we were young and pledging to each other that we would be together forever. Sometimes I wonder if she ever realized the extent of what I meant when we were promising each other this…

Most of the guests were for Elder sister, as they always are. She stood in a small platform and announced that she would be expecting. Everyone congratulated her, but when I got up there I guess I hadn't played happy well enough, because she looked at me slightly pained. She ruffled my hair and said, "I'm sorry this hurts you, Yashamaru."

Elder sister and I talked about the past. Whenever we talk about that, there's always tension and awkwardness. We always go silent, because it hurts Elder sister. She says she still loves me, but I think her love has deteriorated. My love for her has remained steady. It has never wavered, and even as a child I knew this. Once, when we were young, we said we'd get married to each other. Mother scolded us for that and explained it wasn't right for to siblings to get married, but we said we'd runaway. It was then that mother started watching me closely. We had usually found a way around her scrutinizing eye, but whenever we were found saying anything like that or, as we got older, acting upon our love, mother would always scold me, then Elder sister would defend me, then mother would give up, but still stare daggers a me. To her, our love was dirt, to be swept under the rug and forgotten about, and I was a fox, sneaking around and grabbing what didn't belong to me.

Then Lord Kazakage started expressing interest in Elder sister. I cannot blame him. Mother set up dates and such for them without asking Elder sister. Elder sister feinted interest in him during those occasions. But when she got home she would tell me about how boring he seemed. Mother only saw how well off he was, and how 'not me' he was. When Lord Kazakage asked for Elder sister's hand, mother had agreed and set up everything behind Elder sister's back, so when the day came, Elder sister couldn't back down.

Secretly, for a few months after Lord Kazakage and Elder sister got married, Elder sister and I would still see each other. It was right after Elder sister said that mother was right and that this was wrong that Elder sister announced that she was expecting Temari. And, well, you pretty much know what has happened since then. Elder sister grew away from me and towards Lord Kazakage, while I have only been shunned by Elder sister.

I miss the old days.

Elder sister told me today that Lord Kazakage plans on implanting the Shukaku inside the unborn child. She is distraught about this, and all day I have been trying to comfort her. I feel as close to her now as I've ever felt. I want to hurt the Kazakage for putting her through this Hell, but, of course, I cannot.

Kankuro's birthday was today. He's now two. Elder sister is very proud of both her children. It's obvious that she loves them both very much. Even though she loves them so very much, she doesn't spoil them, which is good. Elder sister seems like she was born to be with children. She can naturally balance what she must do with watching her children. But that's just another thing that I love about her.

I was supposed to go to Lord Kazakage's birthday party today, but I declined. Whenever Lord Kazakage's birthday comes around, he invites all of Suna. Then he makes everything seem all right, laughing fake laughs and using Elder sister and the children as trophies of his accomplishments. I almost never go to Lord Kazakage's birthdays for these reasons.

Elder sister is starting to get things for the unborn child. She's gotten a nice crib for the child and put it in the child's room. She's starting to look for clothes. I told her I thought she was starting to do all this baby stuff a little to early, but she laughed and said that you can never start too early.

Things have slowed down quite a bit, so I don't exactly know when I'll be writing more.

Elder sister says she heard Lord Kazakage giving an order to Chiyo to get the Shukaku. Elder sister is thinking that Lord Kazakage is really going to implant the Shukaku in their unborn child. I can tell she is scared. She doesn't want their child to be part demon. But, if Lord Kazakage is truly planning to do that, we will have no way to oppose him.

Elder sister is so scared by the prospect that Lord Kazakage may be planning to put the Shukaku in the child that Elder sister is starting to write a will. She has already told me that if she dies, she wants me to be the guardian of the child. I agreed, though I wish she would not talk about these things.

I think Lord Kazakage is starting to suspect that we know something, because whenever we're together, he looks at us like he's trying to figure us out.

Elder sister is starting to try to explain how things will change when the child is born to Temari and Kankuro. They know a little, I think, but do not fully understand, which is completely acceptable for them being so young.

Today is a dark day, and I fear that I will never be whole again. Elder sister died today after giving birth to the demon child. She told me before she died that she wanted the demon to be called Gaara. She wanted it to survive by loving only itself, and she hoped that it would be a reminder that she died hating and cursing the world. She wants it to fight for itself, and I think she wants it to be the downfall of the village.

I shall miss you very deeply, Elder sister Karura. It is a pity that you went like this, but it is more of a pity that you never realized how much I cared for you.

I still remember how you used to tell me not to call you elder sister, because you were only my elder by three minutes. I will miss the old days when we were children.

Elder sister's funeral was today. Temari cried quite a bit, and Kankuro just kept asking, "Where mommy?" Lord Kazakage spoke about her life, and then asked me to speak. I spike of her as a person, highlighting her beauty and personality, but making sure to keep out of events of her life that had to do with me.

Lord Kazakage has found Elder sister's will, and so, the guardianship of the child falls into my hands. I think I shall try to protect the child and care for it as Elder sister would, but my heart aches and anger flares when I look at the child, so I don't know if I'll ever be able to love the child.


	3. Property of Yashamaru Part 2

**Property of Yashamaru**

I don't own Yashamaru, Naruto, Karura, Gaara, Temari, or anything else. I wish I did though.

In my story, all the weird little things are NOT facts. Purely thoughts!

I've noticed that the child, Gaara, is often lonely. He often wants to be around me because no one else will even come near him. He whines whenever I leave him for too long.

Temari's birthday was today, but I was told by Lord Kazekage not to come. I did as he asked, and stayed at home with the child. I don't think that Lord Kazekage likes the fact that Elder sister Karura left the child to me.

Kankuro's birthday was today, but like with Temari, I was told not to come. I think that Lord Kazekage is still bitter about me getting the child.

Elder sister Karura and my birthday was today. I set flowers one her grave and the rest of the day was spent alone with the child.

The child, Gaara, said his first word today. Well, it wasn't really a word; it was only part of my name. The child said, "Yash!" Then the child smiled as I patted his head.

The child's first birthday was today. I gave him a small treat, and then I took him to Elder sister's grave, where I put roses.

Temari's sixth birthday was today. I haven't seen her in quite a while, because Lord Kazekage wants to keep his children away from the youngest, Gaara, and me. However, Temari had asked that I come, so, in order to make his little girl happy, he had let me come. She has grown so much. She looks like her mother, and her personality is a combination of both her father and her mother. I also saw Kankuro. He has also grown quite a bit. Neither of them acknowledged Elder sister's youngest, Gaara, as their brother. I suppose that's because he's been raised away from them.

The child, Gaara, now knows how to walk, and has been following me all day. The child doesn't seem bad, just not in control of his powers.

I saw Elder sister's youngest, Gaara, staring at Elder sister's picture today. He looked at me, and then pointed to the picture. I picked up the picture and held it in front of him. "This is your mother," I said. "She was beautiful, but she's gone now. Her name was Karura." He touched the picture of Elder sister lightly, carefully. "Can you say 'mother' or 'Karura'?" He traced elder sister's features with his small fingers. He whispered something. Then he looked at me and said, "Mother."

Kankuro's birthday was today, but I couldn't go because Elder sister's youngest, Gaara, was not allowed. Lord Kazekage does not his children to see their younger brother. Sometimes I feel sorry for the child. He's kept isolated, not allowed to have friends. It must be a lonely existence to have just one person to be around.

Today was Elder sister and my birthday. I went alone to her grave and put down flowers.

Today Gaara turned two. He didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact. I put flowers on Elder sister's grave without Gaara.

Temari's birthday was today, but like Kankuro's last birthday, I was not allowed to go because of the child.

Elder sister and my birthday was today. I sorely miss Elder sister. I put flowers on her grave, and I let her youngest, Gaara, pick one and set it on her grave. When he put it there, he whispered to the grave, "Mother." I wonder, if the child hadn't killed her, would she have loved the child as she loved Temari and Kankuro? The child, Gaara, doesn't seem to mean to do any of the things he does wrong. He seems very loving, in fact.

Gaara's birthday was today. He didn't even know, I think. He acted no different. I gave him a small brown teddy bear as a gift. He carries it around everywhere.

Lord Kazekage says that Gaara should now be observed, meaning that Gaara can now go into town. I took him out and showed him a few places, such as the park. Then I told him he could go out whenever he wanted, as long as he was back for meals. He also cannot often go out after dark.

Gaara is no longer as happy as he was. He frequently comes home and asks, "What's a freak?" or "What's a monster?" I don't think he's being accepted by his fellow peers. He knows that they are avoiding him, but he doesn't know why. Everyone looks at him with hate in their eyes.

Temari's birthday was today, so I stopped by and gave her a gift. When she opened the door, she smiled and hugged me, saying, "Uncle Yashy!" I smiled at her and picked her up. "What have you been up to?" I asked. Temari, however, looked behind me, then smiled and said, "Good, you didn't bring the monster." I set her down. "Your brother, Gaara, is not a monster," I scolded her. She looked at me as if I was insane. "That monster's not my brother."

Today I came home and caught him talking to Elder sister's picture. He asked it, "Why…Why…Why am I so different? Why does everyone have me? Why?" He was also crying. I came up to him and touched his shoulder gently. He turned and the sand slashed a cut in my arm. Seeing it was me he started to apologize profusely. "It's alright," I said. "Just a scratch."

The child, Gaara, has prevented me from attending Temari's birthday. I dropped Temari's gift off with Lord Kazekage.

I have come home a lot lately to see Gaara crying. It pains me a little to see the child, who has really done nothing, tortured so.

Today was the twenty-fifth anniversary of Elder sister and my birth. I didn't get to place flowers at Elder sister's grave, so I sent Gaara to her grave to place flowers.

Today was Gaara's fourth birthday. He didn't seem very happy, though. We both went to Elder sister's grave and placed flowers.

I just realized I haven't written about Temari's, Elder sister and my, or Gaara's birthday. I've been very busy, working, trying to teach Gaara, and I've also needed to attend meetings with Lord Kazekage on how Gaara is doing. Gaara is now five, Temari is now nine, and Kankuro is now seven.

Lord Kazekage is starting to view this as a failed experiment. I have asked that Gaara have a little longer, and he said that was fine.

Temari turned ten today. I did not attend the party, nor did I drop off a gift this year.

Elder sister and my birthday has come and passed, I however was too busy to write, and now I've forgotten what I did to celebrate.

Gaara is now six. He should start school, but Lord Kazekage is not allowing him to. Gaara seems very lonely, probably because he does not have anyone who cares about him except me.

Why did I say that? Gaara killed Elder sister. But not on purpose.

Gaara has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. I think Lord Kazakage is thinking of disposing of him soon. Just today Gaara attacked some of the other children. The loneliness must be crushing. I've never seen anyone express anything towards him except fear.

Elder sister, sometimes I wonder if you were right to have been cursing the child. Though he cannot control himself very well, and he can seem intimidating, he does have a softer side. He seems very confused. He asked me what it meant to hurt today, and I couldn't explain it to him very well.

He also asked what it love meant, and I couldn't explain that either.

My previous entry was correct; Lord Kazakage wants me to try to kill Gaara. I accepted. Though my feelings for him are mixed, I know that I will die, even if I do not bring him into the afterlife with me.

Elder sister Karura, I shall soon be reunited with you.

As the sun rose, Gaara, the young Kazekage, rose as well and, after putting the diary back. Walked to the table where he had set both his mother's picture and Yashamaru's. He gave the pictures one solemn glace before leaving to start the day.

Cassi: Hey… You should press the neat little review button and say who's diary you want next. I've already had a request for Kiba, and I kind of want to do a Itachi one.


	4. Mind Behind the Massacare Itachi

**The Mind Behind the Massacre**

I don't own Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, ect; and I never will. The weird thoughts in this are just that; purely thoughts. None are facts, which would have to be revealed by the Manga-ka, Masashi Kishimoto. I don't know anything more than the next Narutard.

Deidara was snooping through Itachi's room, trying to dig up any information that he could use to get back at the Uchiha. It was rare that he could do this; Itachi all too often burst in while Deidara was snooping, which all too often resulted in twenty-four hours or more of torture. In fact, Deidara was surprised Itachi hadn't burst in already. Deidara looked around the room once, making sure someone had not come in, when he saw it sticking out from under a pile of clothes. Carefully avoiding underwear, Deidara picked up the small, black clothed book. _Is this…?_ Deidara thought. He opened the book to the front inside cover when there was a drawing of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. _Yes, it's definitely Itachi's diary._ Deidara snickered. The thought of grown men having a diary, especially 'evil' grown men, amused him. He turned the page, hoping to find something that would help him get revenge on the Uchiha.

_I showed Sasuke what I can do with the Sharingan today by hitting the dead-center of all the targets at the practice field. He was impressed and wanted to try, but he tripped and sprained his ankle. I had to piggy back him home. We passed the Police Force station, and I explained to Sasuke why the symbol was an Uchiha paddle fan._

Deidara could only think, _This is useless!_ But he still continued to read.

_Sasuke seems to try to get father's attention too much. He always tries to do what I do and tries to pass the same milestones I did. He knows father sees me, but father doesn't seem to recognize Sasuke all that much. He's starting to recognize Sasuke a little, but he needs to show more attention to him._

_I don't care!!!_ He thought.

_I've found out that to get to the next stage in the Sharingan, you need to kill your best friend. I'm trying to decide whether I want to pay such a price for the next level._

_Yes, finally we get somewhere!_ Deidara thought.

_Father is starting to pay a bit more attention to Sasuke, but only because I'm keeping to myself more. I want Sasuke to be noticed by Father, even if it means I wont._

_I've also decided to kill Shisui._

Deidara was reading the diary as fast as he could. It was like an addiction.

_I have killed Shisui and managed to make it look like a suicide. I think that I'm going to need to leave soon. Otherwise, the others may find out._

_I hope it won't upset Sasuke to much._

_The others are starting to suspect me in the death of Shisui. I don't know yet what I'm going to do._

_That was I lie. I know what I need to do; I just wish that I didn't have to do it._

_Tomorrow I am going to kill the clan._

_Except Sasuke. I won't kill Sasuke._

_I've done it. But I know Sasuke will want revenge. He doesn't understand yet. Perhaps he never will…_

_I don't care if he hates me, as long as he's safe._

Deidara felt an evil presence behind him. He turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway, a smoldering look in his eyes. Itachi then activated his sharingan.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh. It's done. Deticated to Cassie, the Ita fan-girl!

P.S. I've had a request for Kiba's Diary... That may be next, but... I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT KIBA! T.T Help please! Tell me episodes about Kiba/ his past.


End file.
